Duel Titans of Yu-Gi-Oh! - Timeline
Welcome, to the Timeline of the Yu-Gi-Co Yu-Gi-Oh Roleplay! Here, I, Borna Zargarian, the leader of the Roleplay, wil keep track of what's happened so far. Day 1 Here, we meet 3 of our heroes: Yusel, Goleth, and Nate. They meet at a cafe to get ready for a upcoming tournament. Meanwhile, they meet Yusel's dueling nemesis - Alison. (And before anyone asks, yes, Alison's a boy.) The group go to the duel arena and Goleth duels Yusel. Yusel's deck is revealed to be a custom deck - Flame blasters. Burn, power, swarm, and defensive cards all in one. Goleth's deck is another custom - D-Golems. Meanwhille, while Nate and Alison watch, Nate devolps a seperate personallity. Yusel ends the duel in a tie by using a powerful burn card. Now, it's Alison and Nate's turn. Nate takes the first move and proves to be quite the defensive duelist. Meanwhile, Goleth buys him and Yusel a card pack, and Yusel pulls out a card that will later save several lives. Alison proves to be using "Skeleton" monsters, yet another custom deck. They can be quite costly, but, at the cost of 2000 life points, he was able to bring out his signature monster, and easily power it up. Nate activates a Magic Cylinder to save himself from Alison's monster, ending the duel. Alison runs off, shamed that he was defeated by Nate. Nate begans to yell at himself, and Yusel becomes concerned. Meanwhile, we meet yet another character - Ragon. He decides to duel Alison. Ragon's deck is yet another custom - M_E. level altering machines. Quite effective. Alison loses the duel, and goes off crying again. Next up, Yusel challenges Ragon. The duel was long and intense, but in the end, Yusel was able to pull through and defeat Ragon. And Ragon decides to duel Goleth, yet another victory for Ragon. Afterward, the Dark Signers take control of Goleth and Alison, forcing Ragon and Yusel into a duel for their lives. Yusel manages to pull out Flame Blaster Cannon Dragon, using its effect to negate the effects of Goleth's Earthbound Immortal, and end the duel. Afterward, we meet another character in sattelite. Brad Haverstock, AKA, Bravo. Sent to prison for Assault and Battery. He's now a ceral killer, and has found yet another Victim. Chris O'malley. They duel. Chris uses "Nova" monsters, banish oriented FIRE monsters, mainly Dragons. And then, we see Bravo running Dark Worlds, and the mops the floor with chris. Now, we see how he kills his victims. He uses a technically illegal loop to draw every card from his deck, the flips a switch on his duel disk, and then his monsters become solid. Chris' body is turned into nothing but a burnt corpse after the final attack. Now, at Yusel's house, Goleth wakes up and decides to duel Yusel. Goleth is in full control, so it's just a friendly duel. Yusel loses the duel. Now, the unknown leader of the dark signers, known as unknown, penetrates Nate's mind, and attempts to take full control, but fails. The group get a taxi and go to the hospital, since Nate has been talking, and at times yelling, at himself. The taxi driver turns out to be a dark signer, and Unknown takes over Yusel. Goleth and Nate duel Yusel and the Taxi driver. They would've lost, if Yusel hadn't been able to pull through at the last minute, and activates dark bribe to negate his OWN trap, allowing goleth and Nate to win. They continue to the hospital, and on the way they run into a duel runner shop, Yusel and Goleth buy a duel runner, and Yusel meets an old friend - Axel. They met when they were abandonded on the street as kids. Axel's only 14, and goes with the group to the hospital. Day 2 We now find ourselves at Yusel’s house, and he goes out to check the mail. Axel is now living with Yusel. As Yusel checks the mail, Soul, an 11 year old boy, goes to his house. Him and Soul ride over to the hospital to check on the other signers. Once there, Soul introduces himself and asks about the mark on his arm. Yusel tells him he’s a signer, and while exiting, they see Soul’s foster mother. They ask what she’s doing here, and mention’s Cassy, one of Soul’s sick friends. Soul goes to visit his sick friend in her hospital room. The rest of the record will be posted later, enjoy!